ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Time
Hero Time is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot As Ben and the gang are waiting for a book signing, young movie star, Jennifer Nocturne arrives to sign her books, but is then held hostage by a few robbers armed with dangerous laser guns and after they murdered two of her bodyguards, they demand $10 million in one hour- otherwise, they threatened, she would die. Everything looks bad until Ben fights some of the robbers as Spidermonkey. As one of them tries to escape, Captain Nemesis, Ben's favorite hero, arrives and knocks him out. Nocturne then gives Ben a kiss, which makes Nemesis jealous of Ben. Ben returns home to find the story on all of the news channels and Gwen, Kevin, and Julie, who's jealous because Ben was spending time with Nocturne. Ben assures her that it's for their careers, and there's nothing going on between the two, but Nocturne is really taking advantage of Ben to get more publicity. Just then, Nocturne arrives in a golden helicopter to take Ben to Captain Nemesis's party, much to Julie's chagrin. At the party, Nocturne introduces Ben to Nemesis, who tries to be friendly, but is obviously jealous of Ben. Nemesis even gets Ben's name wrong (Ten Bennyson). After the party, Nemesis, revealing that the hostage situation was a ruse to make him a bigger star, is seeking to become a bigger star than Ben. He has his assistant Simons enlist the help of Will Harangue, who views Nemesis as a great American icon (an opinion repeatedly noted in the episode) and Ben as a menace, to capture some exclusive footage of him being a bigger hero than Ben, thinking that being a hero is all about fame. A little later, a swarm of war robots lead by Computron appear and attempt to take over the Earth, giving Nemesis the oppurtunity to prove he's a better hero then Ben. Nemesis and Will Harangue arrive, the former to fight and the latter to film, but Harangue is distracted by another news crew capturing his exclusive footage. Ben arrives as Jetray, ruining Harangue's plan, but when that proves ineffective, he transforms into Armodrillo, and destroys most of the robots. Nemesis manages to hide his jealousy and challenges Ben to a friendly competition to see who's the better hero. At the duel, covered by Nocturne for the Will Harangue Nation, Ben as Humongousaur easily beats Nemesis in train throwing. However, when Ben is given Rath instead of Jetray, Nemesis takes the speed challenge. As a tiebreaker, a tug-of-war is held over a mud pit, and Ben wins as Fourarms. Nemesis is humiliated live on public TV, and plots to get revenge on Ben. He makes a mountain out of molehill over his jealousy of Ben and he has his technicians remove all of the safeguards on his suit, allowing him to use more power than ever before, which would practically kill him (he doesn't seem to care that he's going to commit suicide). When Simons objects to the safeguards of his suit, Captain Nemesis tells Simons to leave. He then kidnaps Julie who was shown taking her anger of Jennifer out on the tennis courts. Then he intercepts Jennifer's helicopter. When Ben calls Julie, Nemesis answers the call and tells Ben to "Come and Get Me" if he wants to see her again. At his lair, Ben transforms into Humongousaur and then Ultimate Humongousaur, keeping Nemesis at bay and fighting him fiercely; however, he then reveals that he has captured both Julie and Nocturne, and that Ben can only save one of them. Nemesis cuts the ropes and both begin to fall down. Ben transforms into Goop and catches Julie, who finally forgives him and became his girlfriend again, while Gwen and Kevin rescue Nocturne. They hide behind Gwen's shield as Nemesis's energy blasts get increasingly hotter. Nemesis finally snaps and tells that he didn't know why he protected people like Ben in the first place and decides to change his name to Overlord, then tries to kill Ben. Ben attempts to cool him off with Water Hazard and then manages to remove Overlord's power by absorbing all of the moisture in the area, and manages to defeat Overlord by beating him up ruthlessly. After turning back, Ben scolds Overlord for losing sight of what being a hero means. The police come and arrest Overlord, and Harangue claims that Overlord/Nemesis was a good man forced to do bad things to take down "the menace known as Ben Tennyson." Major events * Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time. * Ben fights his favorite superhero Captain Nemesis, who becomes a villain, and changes his name into Overlord. * Water Hazard is officially named by Ben. * This is the second time Water Hazard is used by Ben. Characters * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * Julie Yamamoto * Jennifer Nocturne Villains * Overlord * Will Harangue * Computron Aliens used * Spidermonkey * Jetray * Armodrillo (first appearence) * Humungousaur (2x) * Rath (accidential transformation; selected alien was Jet Ray) * Fourarms * Ultimate Humungousaur * Goop * Water Hazard (accidential transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) Quotes * Captain Nemesis: (getting ready for the race) You don't have a chance this time, Ben! Ben: I think Jetray is faster than anybody. (slaps Ultimatrix symbol and trasforms) Rath: Jetray! Oh man, I mean Rath. Let me tell you something, Ultimatrix! Rath is getting sick of you not working right! It's not even funny anymore... * Rath: Let me tell you something, Captain Nemesis! Nobody shoots Rath in the face with a rocket without getting a major beating! * Ben: (twistes Ultimatrix's dial and slaps Ultimatrix symbol transforms into Fourarms) Fourarms! Captain Nemesis: Captain Nemesis! Fourarms: Why are you shouting your name out?! It's stupid! Captain Nemesis: My name isn't stupid! Although, I have been thinking about dropping the "Captain" part- it doesn't really describe me accurately anymore. * Captain Nemesis: Oh, now you're my friend? I can't believe I wasted my time to protect people like you! Captain Nemesis is dead! From now on, call me Overlord! Goop: How about we call you a good therapist? * Julie: (screams until she is saved by Ben as Goop) You saved me. Goop: Of course I did. You're my girl. (Julie smiles) * Jennifer: I don't know to thank you, Kevin. You saved my life. Have you ever considered- (Gwen taps her shoulder) Gwen (angrily): I will peel you like a grape. *'Gwen': Vampires are romantic. *'Kevin': And hot. (Gwen pinches Kevin) Ow! *'Gwen' (grumpy): You were saying? *'Ben: '''How could you do this?! You used to be a hero, I had your poster on my wall! Did you forget? This isn't about fame! It's about helping people! *'Julie': Those pictures of the two of you in her hot tub? *'Ben': That was fun, great view! You know if you squint just, the Eiffel Tower kinda lines up with the, Arc De Triumph. *'Julie': ''(unamused) I don't want to hear anymore of this. *'Kevin': I do... (gets elbowed by Gwen) ''OW! ''(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at the opening at a book signing) *'Ben': Ha, now the truth comes out. Super cool, muscle car driving, ultimate bad boy, Kevin Levin likes girly movies! *'Kevin': (trying to change the subject) ''You're telling me Jennifer Nocturne comes to town and you're not even curious? *'Ben': ''(to Gwen) ''One blood-sucking soap drama and his little heart goes pitty-pat. ''(Gwen giggles but notices Kevin frowning at her) '' *'Kevin': ''(smug) ''And who was sitting next to me, during that blood-sucking soap drama and two sequels? *'Gwen': Vampires are romantic... ''(Kevin looks at a poster of Jennifer Nocturne) *'Kevin': And hot... (pinched by Gwen) OW! *'Gwen': You were saying? *'Kevin': I admire her skill as an actress. (Gwen gives him a look obviously not believing him) Trivia * Jennifer Nocturne was first mentioned in Hit 'Em Where They Live when a reporter asked Ben if he was dating her. * Although this is Water Hazard's second appearance, it's the first time his name is mentioned. * This episode seems to be centering around poking fun at celebrities. Ben and Jennifer's kiss is considered by Will Harangue as "romance of the century", a common thing the tabloids use among teen celebrities. Also, they were starting to be known as "Bennifer" by celebrity gossip reporters. * This is the first episode in which Julie appears since Duped. * Jennifer's so called "affair" with Ben was just a rumor made by Jennifer herself just for publicity and to make a better career by taking advantage of Ben, an action one would call "gold digging." * Jennifer's voice actress Tara Platt is the wife of Ben's voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. * When Nemesis uppercutted off one of the robot's heads, the robot said the phrase "You knocked my block off", an allusion to Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots. * When Ben mentions cross-pollination, Kevin laughs, making this the first time a dirty joke is used in the entirety of the Ben 10 series until Ben corrected himself and made it cross-pollination "of his and Jennifer's careers". * Kevin is revealed to like soap operas. * This is the first time Ben uses two Andromeda Galaxy aliens in one episode: Armodrillo and Water Hazard. * It's shown that the DX Mark 10 has a voice command function. * The "Darkfall" films are a parody of the Twilight film series and books. * "Vampire Summer 4" is a reference to the fourth and final book in the Twilight saga that's yet to be made in a movie, Breaking Dawn. * When Ben transforms into Humongousaur then to Ultimate Humongousaur, he doesn't yell out Humongousaur or Ultimate Humongousaur. This could mean he had control of his voice then or was angry of Julie's kidnapping.